


Impossible

by Noltran



Series: Regrets [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eve (Lucifer TV) - Freeform, F/M, Impossible, James Arthur - Freeform, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, One Shot, Rihanna - Freeform, Russian Roulette, Songfic, from story im so sorry, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noltran/pseuds/Noltran
Summary: This is a short Songfic about the relationship between Lucifer and Chloe in Season 4.This is also the first chapter from Im so sorry.Have fun
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Regrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836925
Kudos: 15





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer is not mine

The lights of Lux seemed to be illuminating the entire City.The crowd of people who wanted to go into the most popular club of LA was longer then usual if thats even possible. All of them wanted to see the famous Lucifer Morningstar.  
Just like her. Well just that she was here for a completely different reason. She was here to apologize to Lucifer. Lucifer and her had a big fight. Chloe had to admit that in the last time they were arguing a lot.The topic that they were arguing about doesn’t matter, they always came back to his devil face.Today it was about that Lucifer did not stick to the rules.

Flashback  
„Lucifer why don’t you just stick to the rules! This is an active crime scene! You can’t just smoke evidence!”  
„Detective why are you such a spoiler today. In the past it didn’t bother you so much.”  
„It bother’s me that you only think of your self never of the victim or even the victim’s family. You just do all of this because of your fun. When it gets boring you disappear!”  
Lucifer took a step to Chloe.  
She winced slightly and took a small step back.  
Lucifer laughed bitterly.  
„Ah. I get it. Im devil right i must be evil.  
You still haven't gotten over it.  
But just for the record you are the one who never think of what you do. How many times did i save your life hm?  
How many time did i told you the truth.  
How many times you didn’t listen!?  
All i’ve got was as soon as a new man comes into your life you forgot me. You pushed me away i was only secondary.  
But i stayed. I showed you something personal, something i can’t change and then you run away. Still are.”  
With these words he turned around and went.  
„Lucifer wait...”  
But he was already to far.  
Flashback

Chloe walked past the whole line of people straight past the security into the club.

"Say a prayer, to yourself  
He says, close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get, a scary thought  
That he's here, means he's never lost“

Chloe recognized this song.  
It was one of her favorites.  
Russian Roulette.

“And you can see my heart, beating,  
Now you can see it through my chest  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger”

He didn’t sang it like Rihanna but it was still very lovely. It has its own personal touch. And when he sang that, this sentence seemed very true to me.

„I know that I must pass this test”

Maybe all of this was a test? A test from Lucifer father. God. It’s crazy the father of my best friend is God. Her image of God changed a lot. Not so kind and merciful like they say in church but manipulative and arrogant. That’s what Lucifer told her about him. He must know it.

“As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life  
I said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, no!  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger”

There was a huge applause full of enthusiastic fans. All clapping. Lucifer started to stand up briefly and sat down again.  
"Today I'm giving you another one."  
Everybody was clapping.  
It wasn’t common that he play another Song. Not in the last weeks.  
He began to play.  
She recognized the song immediately. 

“ I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love, I did  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot, I did”

This song seemed so familiar to her because Trixie sang it up and down.  
It is impossible by James Arthur.

“And now  
When all is done, there is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won, you can go ahead tell them  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be impossible,  
Impossible.... “

As soon as she heard the text she knew why Lucifer picked this song.  
It was a message.  
He sang it because he saw her.  
He wanted her to draw attention to his feelings. In the past it was all good. Well bevor Pierce. Before all that. They were happy together. Then it all turned to shit.  
She had dated Pierce, saw his devil face, ran away and then when Lucifer was trying to forgive her she betrayed him by helping Father Kingsley sending Lucifer to hell. She quit before Kingsley could’ve done damage but the attempt counts.  
Then there was Eve.  
She was so jealous of Eve.  
She had managed to have a relationship with Lucifer. Eve was there only a few days and Chloe wants to throw her out of Lucifer’s life. 

Chloe couldn't imagine how painful it must have been for him. But he stayed. And she idiot doesn't notice how her best friend was suffering. She had been so selfish.  
Lucifer had every reason to be mad at her, but he wasn't. He forgave her and she had taken it all for granted, forgot that it wasn't.

“Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know  
I know  
And thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises we'll wear  
I know  
I know and now

When all is done there is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead  
Tell them, tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible  
Impossible....”

Chloe was feeling very guilty because what he sang wasn’t wrong.  
First she hurt him so much with Pierce.  
Then as soon as she saw his other Face she reacted in the worst way possible.  
It must have broken his heart.  
Then she'll come back just to break his heart again, which he had laboriously repaired.  
There were tears in her eyes.  
Lucifer the Devil himself had loved her and had done everything for her despite the rejection he had received in his life. He had loved her and what did she? She rejected him as much as his whole family.  
Not only this she betrayed him.  
What kind of friend was she?  
She wasn’t better than his family.  
Chloe felt guilty, very guilty she had to apologize to him.

“ I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
Oh, what I hoped would be  
Impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible ”

The final tone was followed by a loud applause. Lucifer thanked himself, got up and went in the direction of his elevator.  
Chloe caught him just before he reached the saving elevator.  
She looked him in the eyes. All she saw was pain. She bit her tongue before starting.  
„Lucifer please let’s talk. I just want to apologize.”  
„I don’t wanna year it. Just... just go. “, said he quietly.  
„Lucifer please I .....”  
He turned around.  
„Chloe I don’t wann hear it! What good is it to apologize now. Tomorrow or in a week for dads sake it will happen again! I can’t do this anymore! Okay. It’s over. You’re afraid of me. You always flinch when I touch you. We can't go on like this.”  
She saw a single tear sliding down his cheek.  
„I'm sorry but nothing can be done they made it clear to me more than once.  
Pierce, my devil face Kingsley and Uriel.”,  
in the end he became quiet and sad.  
Chloe didn’t know Uriel and she didn’t know what he had said to Lucifer but she didn't like the direction the conversation seemed to go.  
„I accept it. I was naive. I really thought that someone could really love me. Pfft.  
They all warned me but I didn’t wanted to listen. Now I wish I had.”  
Lucifer was crying. She never saw him cry before.  
„We see us tomorrow if i come at all but don’t get your hopes to high. Eve and I want to do something together tomorrow.”  
That he called her by her name had thrown her a little bit out of the way but only a little bit what came after that she really got out of the way. Lucifer didn't want to .....  
Only now did she realize what this conversation actually means.  
Lucifer want to break up with her. He don’t wanna her anymore. He would be tired of it. He said all have warned him. that were probably Amenadiel and Maze.  
Where they right?  
Should she have stayed away from him?  
Now it was too late.  
The next sentence hurt her even more.  
It was final he didn't want to be with her anymore.  
He would rather be with Eve.  
Who can blame him?  
Eve did nothing to abuse his trust.  
Tears ran down her face.  
„Lucifer...”  
But he was long gone.

A man tapped her on the Shoulder.  
He looked well maintained. He wore a polo and a blue hose.  
A somewhat strange style for a Club.

„ Ah you are the woman about whom he plays so many sad songs. You must have done really something to make him feel so sad. I've known him for a long time.  
I'll give you advice that I've fought hard for myself.  
"Solve your problems quickly. Nobody is there forever, there will be a time when you regret how you used the time you had together.  
Remember my words! ”  
An instant later the man was gone.  
The men in her live all have the ability to disappear quickly.  
She wished she could do this too.  
———————————————————  
She closed the door behind her.  
Trixie was thank god bei Dan.  
Chloe didn’t know how she got to her apartment it was all blurred.  
The only thing that count was what Lucifer said to her.  
He broke up with her.  
She sobbed.  
it has been like this since he left.  
It was all her fault. She had hurt the person he loved so much that he decided that it is the best if they break up.  
She sobbed again.  
She only wants to forget and never think about it again.  
In the cupboard was a bottle of vodka from Maze.  
She took a sip.  
It burned in her throat.  
Yes, that was good. She needed the pain, she wanted it.  
She took another one.  
She wanted to forget everything.  
Wanted to forget Lucifer and that he was with Eve now.  
She took another and then another sip.


End file.
